


Just Two Siblings Bounding In The Couch

by littlesunshinedrop



Series: Dream SMP Little Agere One Shots [8]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Caregiver & Little, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesunshinedrop/pseuds/littlesunshinedrop
Summary: Can two siblings still bound together before a war between them starts?
Relationships: Technoblade & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & Phil Watson, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade
Series: Dream SMP Little Agere One Shots [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100183
Comments: 3
Kudos: 176





	Just Two Siblings Bounding In The Couch

Techno had been doing alright so far even with the current change of events, with him only having his father by his side this time instead of a sibling or a friend holding his hand and letting him know everything would turn out alright. 

Phil had been under arrest a while ago but, luckily the president had been merciful enough to let him go at the end, even if he had tried to kill Technoblade with the help of the butcher army. 

So much for a little brother.

He huffed underneath his breathe bitterly, pushing the thoughts aside. If wasn't time to think about that at all nor waste time in self pitying himself. Techno then wasted no time in giving up braiding his hair and standing up from his seating area infront of a mirror. 

Maybe that's why he hadn't expected to start feeling so fuzzy at the worst moment ever , knowing possibly anyone could come inside his cabin and attack him knowing he was just a couple of days from blowing up L'manburg as he had promised.

But, he should've of known after months of pushing his only coping mechanism as away, that he would eventually regress and fast at his weakest moment. 

-“Techy?” A quiet voice said spoke from behind him as a door shut closed. 

Who was at the door? Wait he knew that voice, gosh darnit what was that traitor doing again back here? 

Maybe if he wasn't in the verge to slip he would've of have spoken or said something than just stand there fiddling with his sleeves, knowingly bitting his bottom lip to keep himself from slipping into little space. 

What the fuck was Tommy doing here at the worst moment possible? 

-“Toms?”

Tommy nodded to himself mentally knowing exactly what was going on, as he allowed his shoulders to slump back the most relaxing way possible.

-“It's alright Big Guy, you can slip for a while and be a little man.” Tommy opened up one of the chests putting the Axe of Peace back in it. -“No one is going to judge for it, not even Ghostbur” He took some steps forward towards his older brother patting his right shoulder. 

-“And how could I possibly trust you with that?” Technoblade shot a angry glance at his younger brother, uncharacteristically in the verge of tears. 

-“Because, i'm a little my self.” Tommy sighed. -“And I'm pretty sure Philza would have my head before I tried any funny business.” He closed the chest up. -“Now where do you keep your little gear at?” 

Techno hesitantly pointed at a silver chest besides the tall enderman of his named Edward. 

-“Thank you, big man.. Now why don't you go change into something more comfortable.” Tommy practically shooed his older brother away into his room, before he could even talk. -“I'll go to the kitchen and set up some cookies and hot milk, yeah?” 

Technoblade did nothing else but nod at the end as he'd allowed himself to drop to a younger age than two years old, like he would usually drop into. It's not like his younger brother could even kill him, while Ranboo and Phil stood near him, protecting him from any harm. Even if he tried, it would be in vain. 

Technoblade never dies. 

-

Later when Ghostbur and Phil returned from a L'manburg with friend and saw them cuddling in the couch fast asleep, neither of them would be able to utter a word but, smile. It's how their family should always be ; happy and safe for the most part away from any harm that could possibly get to them. 

-


End file.
